


Trigger

by AoIro



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse, Post-Movie(s), Snippets, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoIro/pseuds/AoIro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has ghosts. Furiosa does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

Max has ghosts, that much she can guess.

 

Visions that haunt him in his sleep, and also while he’s awake. Furiosa almost sees them reflected in his eyes, pupils dilated in familiar terror: fire and blood, sandstorm thunder and raging spirits. Red, black, and screaming yellow, the kind that hurts to look at.

 

No matter how much time passes, they are still there, too forged into his soul to leave him now. He says, in his own way, that they get quieter around her. The Dag says his aura hums instead of growling. Furiosa wonders why.

 

Oh, she has her own spirits. But unlike his, The Many Mothers flow and gush and cascade around her like a vessel. Flashes of blue sky and green trees, of warm emerald eyes. Glowing strands of amber crops, shimmering golden hair. The same kind she used to have, like her mother, and Mother Katie, the mark of her family line. They are her pride, the reason why she’s stayed sane and full of purpose all these years, and when she was too broken, they squeezed in through the cracks and took her back to the Green Place.

 

Her visions are a dream, an objective, an arrow that points forward. His, a magnetic hurricane that messes up his compass, what he runs from, in every direction.

 

So many days ago, not only Warboys got titles, because even among the Wives, hierarchy had kept the structure firm and tight together, easier to mold and control. Joe used to call her Splendid, too. Before she was deemed sterile. Before her arm. Before everything. And for some time, her visions left her mind, and she felt arid and barren. No purpose, no definition. She almost forgot she could be a Mother herself, she could initiate someone, but then Angharad had arrived, full of ideals and dignity and compassion, and just a look at her blond hair had triggered the blue and the green back into Furiosa.

 

Her spirits remind her who she is. His turn him into a no-human.

 

Maybe, she thinks, this is why she had the urge to ask him to stay. Maybe this is why, in spite of everything, he keeps coming back. Perhaps it’s why, after so many years, and so many scars, he still kisses her like he’s taking a life-bringing gulp of fresh water. It could be why she kisses back the same.

  
Her spirits breathe.


End file.
